


Forever

by tigeressdion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, Wee! Chesters, fluffy-fluff-fluffness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigeressdion/pseuds/tigeressdion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy can't sleep and Dean makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"Dee?"  
A little voice whispers through the darkness of a dank motel room.   
"Dee? Are you awake?"  
There's the pitter-patter of tiny feet on hardwood floors.  
"Dee?"  
"What?"   
A grunt from the older Winchester.   
"What's wrong, Sammy?"  
"Can I sweep with you?"  
The tugging from miniature hands on the covers of the bed, a small body slips under the covers.  
"Guess you are anyway, huh?"  
A sleep-rough but amused voice, a warm, soft arm wraps around the small body, chasing away the monsters and creatures of the night in one simple movement.  
"Thank you, Dee."  
The little voice says in a content sigh, and the small body receives a comforting squeeze from the warm and soft arm.  
"That's alright, Sammy. No more nightmares while you're with me. I promise."  
"Forever?"   
The little voice asks, with a breathless gasp.  
"Yup. Forever."


End file.
